Bonewalkers
by LegendOfZeldaFreak
Summary: "He had been the death of her. If he had been paying more attention, or if he had ignored her and gotten the healer... It was all his fault." FE8, Franz/Amelia


The bonewalkers fought like her.

Not exactly like her, of course; when _she_ fought it was filled with more grace than the wild aim of the bonewalkers. It only mattered that they fought a bit like her. That's all it took to remind Franz.

Remind him of _her_.

After her death, he had blocked all memories of her out of his mind. She was never a part of his life. Her death had not affected him. Especially not how she died.

But now, staring at the lance coming towards him in that same fashion, almost in slow motion, he can't help the flood of memories that washes over him. Memories of _her_.

Memories of how she died. When she died. Where she died. Most of all, what he was doing when she died.

It was a surprise attack on the Renais army. They weren't expecting it. Most were sleeping: in fact, all were sleeping except for Seth, who just happened to be on watch.

They didn't lose many forces. Say what you will about the little make-shift army the Renais prince and princess had made, they were all skilled fighters, and they got on their feet to fight in no time.

But the key word in the first sentence is "many".

It was unexpected. They had all thought they had killed the Grado forces.

But there was one left. Taking his hand-axe, he targeted the closest person to him and threw. And the person closest to him, happened to be Franz.

She had shouted his name.

_"Franz!" she screeched, tumbling forward. "Behind you!"_

_He was too slow to turn around. If something hadn't intervened, he would surely be dead. But something hadn't intervened. _

_It was a _someone_. _

_She fell to he knees, her blonde hair covering her- what he knew to be marked with a painful expression- face. After about a second in that position, she fell to the right in the fetal position. A scary pool of blood was forming around her, causing Franz to panic._

Franz shook his head clear of the memory, not wanting to remember any more. The lance was almost upon him. He needed to focus.

But, for all his effort, it didn't work.

_"N-No!" Franz whispered, and then more loudly, "No!"_

_She turned her head ever-so-slightly and looked at him. It was written with pain. Her small, delicate nose was scrunched up, her mouth in a scowl, her eyes squeezed closed. She took in a shuddering breath and then groaned softly. "E-E-El-l-lixir, F-F-F-F-Franz..."_

_Although it was so quiet he barely heard it, he nodded quickly and rummaged around in his bag. _

_But he didn't have any elixir. He had used it earlier to heal a small cut he had gotten earlier. He turned towards the girl laying on the ground, looking so helpless. He bent down and said, "I-I don't have any. Do... Do you have any?"_

_"N-N-N-" she tried to get out. Franz shushed her and stood up._

_"I'm going to go get a healer. We aren't far from camp. If I go there now, I should be able to get back... Before..." he nodded and started walking, but he didn't make it more than one step. _

_A small, weak hand attached itself to Franz's foot and he looked down at the injured person. She looked up at him and whispered, "S-Stay."_

_He hesitantly sat down next to her. She looked at him and held tightly onto his hand, apparently trying to get rid of the pain._

Franz cursed. He had been the death of her. If he had been paying more attention, or if he had ignored her and gotten the healer...

It was all his fault.

Now, watching the lance almost at him, he thinks maybe it won't be so bad to die. After all, he'd be able to see her again.

He'd be able to see his Amelia again.

* * *

**A.N.: HELLO, _FIRE EMBLEM_ FANDOM! WATCH OUT, CAUSE THE HORROR THAT IS LEGENDOFZELDAFREAK IS STRIKING WITH ALL HER ANGSTY POWERS! (Or humor powers, but I've only planned three stories for _Fire Emblem_ so far and all of them are angst and involve main-character death. :P )**

**This is supposed to be like this. Kind of scarce, if that makes any sense. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

**Disclaimer: It feels weird not saying Super Smash Brothers or Legend of Zelda, but... I don't own Fire Emblem.**

**This was my first attempt at romance... So was it good? I'm _dying_ to know. ;3**

**Please excuse my lame title.**

**EDIT: I fixed some errors. Thanks to GunLord500 for pointing one out. Please tell me if I missed any more!**


End file.
